Name That Tune
Name That Tune was a game show that put two contestants against each other to test their knowledge of songs. Gameplay 1950s Version The contestants stand across the stage from two large ship's bells and the band starts playing tunes. When a contestant knows the tune s/he runs across the stage to "ring the bell and name that tune!" Four tunes were played every game. Each tune was worth increasing dollar amounts: *'Tune #1' – $5 *'Tune #2' – $10 *'Tune #3' – $20 *'Tune #4' – $40 In the George DeWitt era, there were only three tunes paying $10, $20, and $30 respectively. The player with the most money after four tunes wins the game and goes on to the bonus game called "The Golden Medley". In the DeWitt era, when there was a tie (not possible under the first scoring scheme, except at 0-0), both players played as a team. 1970s–1980s Versions These two versions allow contestants, usually one male and one female, who were selected from the studio audience, to score points as well as cash and prizes by winning music-related games. Games Regularly played sub-games on the show included: *'Ring That Bell' – Seen only on the Dennis James version, this was a throwback to the original 1950s series; two bells were suspended from the ceiling, with each contestant about 20 feet away. The first contestant to correctly "ring the bell and name that tune" scored. Five tunes were played, and the player who correctly guessed three (or the most) tunes won the round and 10 points. *'Pick-A-Prize' – A game played only on the 1977 daytime series, this one had the contestants shown an assortment of prizes, then alternating between listening to tunes and trying to name them for a prize of their choice each time. The first player to name three tunes won the round and 10 points. *'Pick-A-Tune' – Featured early in the first season of the Kennedy version; each tune would feature a list of words which included the words in the tune's title. Players eliminated words so that only the words in the title remained. *'Cassette Roulette' – This was played during the first few months of Kennedy's version. Eight oversized 8-track tapes were displayed, each containing a category, with a corresponding tune played (the contestants alternated in choosing). Four of the "cassettes" also contained a bonus prize, which would be awarded to the contestant who named the tune. Seven tunes were played, and the first player to name four (or the most) tunes won the round and 10 points. *'Money Tree' – Featured in the Kennedy run from 1975 to 1977, this game had both players given their own "tree" with a hundred $1 bills on it. While one player tried to guess a tune (up to three were played), his/her opponent would remove bills as fast as possible from the first player's tree until that player guessed correctly or ran out of time; the player with the most money left on his/her tree at the end of the round won (though it wasn't uncommon to see both trees stripped clean). The game was retired because Kennedy didn't like its greedy nature, not to mention contestants having a tendency to cut their fingers on the metal edges that held the bills in place. *'Melody Roulette' – This was played in both versions (replacing Cassette Roulette during the first season of Kennedy's). A two-level wheel (originally just a one-level wheel) was spun onstage to determine a cash prize for identifying the tune. Five tunes were played (seven in portions of the Lange version), and the first player to name three out of the five tunes (or 4 of 7) won 10 points. If this amount had not been reached after all tunes were played, the points were awarded to the player who had named more tunes correctly. In case of a tie, five points were given to each contestant on the Kennedy version, while the Lange version (later) had a final tiebreaker tune played. In the Kennedy version, all contestants win or lose got to keep the cash in this round, but only the winner of Melody Roulette got to keep the cash in the Lange version. **Early in the Kennedy run (as well as the daytime show with Dennis James), the wheel contained categories, with the contestants selecting one before each spin and receiving $100 if theirs was landed on. However, the categories were later replaced by money amounts ranging of $20–$1,000 (later $100–$1,000) in the Kennedy version ($50–$500 on the 1977 daytime version). Also, in the early days of the Kennedy run, each player selected a $200 space on the wheel, and if it landed on one of those spaces the player would win $200 right there in addition to the tune's value. In 1976, an outer wheel was added, which held a space or spaces marked "Double" and was spun in the opposite direction of the inner; in the '70s version, it also featured a space offering a new car, but it could be won only once (in 1980, this was replaced by a more generic "prize" space, which worked the same way). **In the Lange version, the dollar amounts initially ranged from $100 to $500, with money being awarded after every tune and the wheel spun again for the next tune. This rule was changed about halfway through the Lange run, the spaces on the wheel were now worth between $250 and $1,000, but the wheel was spun only once and the money was awarded to whomever won the round. In three of the five pilot shows, the contestants spun the wheels themselves to determine their own fate, one contestant manned the inner wheel, and the other spun the outer. When it went to series, it was reverted back having Jim do both jobs since the wheel was enlarged. Finally there were originally three "Double" spaces on the outer wheel in the pilots, but it was reduced to one in the series. *'Sing-a-Tune' – This was played in the Kennedy version. Contestants wrote down the names of tunes sung by the show's vocalist, a then-unknown Kathie Lee Johnson (later Gifford), who would famously and humorously replace the titles in the lyrics with 'la-la-las'. Five (originally three) tunes were played; the player whom named the most tunes out of three/five won 10 points and a prize package (splitting the points in case of a tie, and they each received the prize package). Kathie Lee left the show around 1978, and was replaced by the team of Monica Burrus (also known as Monica Francine Pege) and Steve March Tormé, the son of legendary crooner Mel Tormé and stepson of $64,000 Question emcee Hal March. The round was removed altogether in 1979. *'Build-a-Tune' – This was played only on the short-lived 1977 daytime version; the orchestra would play a tune, starting with minimal instrumentation and more gradually added until it became a typical full orchestral arrangement. Five tunes were played; as usual, the winner received 10 points and a prize package, and a tie saw the points being split, and the 2 players each received the prize package. *'Tune Countdown' – This round was used in the pilot episodes for the Lange version, and was the replacement for Sing-a-Tune until it was finally scrapped in favor of Tune Topics. Players simply buzzed in and named tunes for the duration of 20 seconds, with the clock stopping as soon as someone rang in. At the end of 20 seconds, the contestant who had named the most tunes correctly won 10 points and a prize. A variant of this format was used as the Golden Medley Showdown on Kennedy's version from 1978 to 1981, only the contestants were given 30 seconds. *'Tune Topics' – This was the mainstay second round during the Lange version. All of the song titles fit into a given category. Initially, one topic was presented at the beginning of the round; later, five topics were displayed with one of them being chosen by a random computer. Five tunes were played; the first to name three or the most tunes won 10 points and a prize. *'Bid-A-Note' – This was the show's signature game played as the third and final round of the main game in both versions (the next-to-last round on the Kennedy version from 1978 to 1981 and during the tournament in the Lange version). Here, the host would read a clue to a song (the contestants had a choice of six clues to start minus one for each one used in the last two seasons of the Kennedy version), and the players would alternate bidding as to how few notes they needed to identify the song (as in "I can name that tune in three notes"). The maximum bid was seven notes. Bidding ended when one contestant finally challenged the other to "Name That Tune", or when one player bid one note (in one pilot episode of the Lange version, the male contestant actually bid zero notes twice, and then correctly identified the tune both times). After bidding, the pianist's hand would show up on split screen to play the notes, after which the player had to name that tune. If the player was correct, he/she scored the tune, but if the player could not name it, the tune went to his/her opponent. The first player to score three tunes (occasionally two) won 20 points (10 in the last two seasons of the Kennedy version and in the non-finals of the tournament in the Lange version) and a prize (most often a trip). The player with the most points at the end of the three rounds proceeded to the "Golden Medley" bonus round. If there was a tie at the end of the game, one last tune was played; the first player to buzz-in and name that tune then went to the Golden Medley. Golden Medley The Golden Medley was a bonus round where the day's winner attempted to identify seven tunes in 30 seconds or less. 1950s version In the original series, all the tunes played here were selected by home viewers. Each correct tune won money for the winning contestant as well as the home viewers. The first correct answer was worth $25 and every subsequent correct answer doubles the money. Naming all seven won $1,600 and gave a home viewer a chance to come to the New York studio where the show was taped at that time, and play along with the studio contestant in a special round called the "Golden Medley Marathon". The Golden Medley Marathon In the Golden Medley Marathon, the winning home viewer and the winning studio contestant worked as a team. They had 30 seconds to name five tunes, and doing so won $5,000 each. They would come back for up to four more weeks, meaning that five successful Golden Medley Marathons won them each $25,000. 1970s-80s versions In these versions, prizes were awarded for each correctly identified song. If the contestant gave an incorrect answer at any time during this round, the game ended immediately. However, the player could pass on a tune by buzzing in and saying "pass". If time remained on the clock after all tunes were played, the contestant could attempt the passed tune(s) again. Naming all seven tunes in 30 seconds won the entire prize package, plus (starting in 1976) the chance to return to the show in a later episode (or episodes) in an attempt to win the $100,000 grand prize. James' version On the NBC daily version from 1974 to 1975, the Golden Medley consisted of six tunes; each one was worth $200, and naming all six in 30 seconds was worth $2,000. Whether or not a contestant won the Golden Medley, that contestant returned the next day; five-time winners received a car and retired undefeated. At the end of the show's run, it was changed to five tunes per day, and only four wins needed for the car, but a contestant had to win the Golden Medley in order to return the next day. This was the only version to have returning champions. Kennedy's version In the 1970s weekly version, each tune was worth $500 in prizes (usually, a contestant who got six won a car on the nighttime version), and any contestant who named all seven tunes won $15,000 in prizes. Starting in 1976, a $15,000 winner would return at the end of the next week's show and try to identify one more "Mystery Tune" for a $100,000 cash prize. On the 1977 daytime version, each tune was worth $250 in prizes, and all seven won $2,500 in prizes. =The $100,000 Mystery Tune = The contestant entered into a Gold Room backstage, where security guard Jeff Addis opened a safe to reveal a wheel with manila envelopes on it. After selecting an envelope, the contestant was escorted the onstage into an isolation booth (which was wired so that he/she could only hear Tom and the piano). Then Addis opened the selected envelope, handed "The $100,000 Pianist" (depending on the version, either Michel Mencien or Joe Harnell) the sheet music for the song, and handed Tom a sealed business-size envelope. The pianist then played the song while a 30-second timer counted down; once the timer reached 10 seconds, the piano player stopped, and the contestant in the booth had to guess the song's exact title before the timer expired; the contestant was only allowed to give one answer. After the contestant exited the booth, Tom then opened the envelope and read the background information and copyright for the song. An audio recording of the contestant's guess was played, and Tom announced the song's title. If the contestant guessed correctly, he/she won $10,000 a year for a decade; this was also a feature of the short-lived 1977 NBC daytime version and played exactly the same, only the payoff was a lump sum of $25,000. The tunes were usually songs featuring music that contestants and viewers are familiar with, but whose titles were either unknown or not easily discernible (for example, one of the songs was "Fugue for Tinhorns" from Guys and Dolls, but the contestant answered "Can Do", which was part of the lyrics). Two contestants won $100,000 in 1976, and three in 1977, including one that had been told at first that his answer was incorrect (he said "If You Will Marry Me", and the answer Tom had was "The Bus Stop Song"), only to be brought back when the show's musicologists discovered that a song called "If You Will Marry Me" existed with the same music. (Three of the tunes were Someday My Prince Will Come from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Dancing on the Ceiling ''from Evergreen'', and Entry (or Entrance) of the Gladiators, the song most people associate with the circus). =$100,000 Tournaments = In 1977, eleven of the twelve Golden Medley winners who did not win $100,000 returned for a three-week tournament (the twelfth was taking a 52-day Mediterranean cruise, which was one of the Golden Medley prizes, at the time). In the first two weeks, there were five or six players; it was played like a normal game, except that in Melody Roulette, only the first two players to answer two tunes continued, and the Golden Medley was turned into a competitive game called Golden Medley Showdown (the clock stopped when either player buzzed in or five seconds elapsed) worth 20 points, while Sing a Tune and Bid a Note each scored 10 points. The two winners came back on the third week, playing Melody Roulette, Sing a Tune, and Bid a Note for 10 points each, and Golden Medley Showdown for 30, to determine the $100,000 winner. Unlike the mystery tune prize, this $100,000 was in cash and prizes. Runners-up won $2,500. Screenshot_93.jpg|Golden Medley Showdown from 1977 In 1978, the mystery tunes were removed, and the show (which had switched to a disco set and theme) consisted entirely of nine-week "blocks". The first six weeks consisted of two-player games, consisting of Melody Roulette, Bid-a-Note, and Golden Medley Showdown. After six episodes played in this fashion, the six winners return to play, three at a time, over two episodes; this was played like the 1977 tournament except that as Sing-a-Tune was no longer played, Melody Roulette had three players and the first two players to name two tunes played the remaining two games. Every ninth episode would be a tournament final; the winner of each tournament won $10,000 a year for the next ten years, while the runner-up won a consolation prize. A number of celebrity specials filled out the season. Lange's version On the Lange version, each tune was worth at least $250 in prizes ($200 in prizes in earlier shows; in the pilots, a single prize was awarded, the value of which increased with each correct tune). If the player correctly named all 7 tunes in 30 seconds, they also won a trip and the right to compete in a monthly $100,000 Tournament of Champions. =$100,000 Tournaments = The rules were modified for the tournament shows; the non-final games began with three or four of the month's winners competing for two spots in the main game, with contestants needing to guess two tunes correctly to move on. Then, Tune Topics and Bid a Note were played for 10 points each, and Golden Medley Showdown for 20. Whoever had more points (or won a single-tune tiebreaker, if needed) advanced to the finals. In case of two players, the semi-finals & finals games were played with all three upfront games with their regular point values, including the Golden Medley Showdown which was worth 40 points. The winner at the end of the tournament won the $100,000 grand prize package which included: $10,000 in cash, a new Pontiac Fiero, an emerald and diamond necklace, a Schaefer and Sons grand piano, a Hitachi home entertainment system, a pair of Jules Jurgensen gold watches, home entertainment furnishings including a spa from Polynesian Spas, a Caribbean vacation and a timeshare condominium at Desert Breezes Resort in Palm Beach, California. The runner up, however, won a trip (usually to Hong Kong, but sometimes Tahiti) worth about $2,000 to $3,000. For several weeks of non-tournament shows in late 1984, a "Home Viewer Sweepstakes" was held; the day's winner picked a name out of a drum, then randomly selected one of the above prizes. A Golden Medley win earned that prize for the home viewer while a loss won a consolation prize for the home viewer. The Lange version premiered with a "Super Champions" tournament, featuring fourteen $100,000 winners from the Kennedy version competing for a second $100,000, which was won by Elena Cervantes. Self-Parody During the syndicated run, and after the $100,000 prize was added, Kennedy and the crew produced a raunchy, not-for-air self-parody at the end of one season. The contestants were played by bandleader Tommy Oliver and model Jerri Fiala, while the show's musicologist Harvey Bacal led the band. While the episode began normally (with a different female contestant returning to try for $100,000), very quickly it descended into an abundance of four-letter words and very risque humor. The episode also poked fun at the 1950s quiz show scandals as the Money Tree round had only a few bills on one of the trees, along with Kennedy showing the female contestant most of the answers throughout. While "in-studio" and consolation prize plugs were read normally, various things would happen onscreen, such as certain portions of the art cards being covered up by dots, or the "models" (actually male staff members in drag) breaking something on the onstage prize. The episode ended with Kennedy saying goodbye "and up yours!", followed by the normal credit roll. Most all of the show's cast and crew (including announcer John Harlan) participated in the episode. Clocking in at 45 minutes, the episode was never shown on television nor were clips used in any blooper specials for 30 years. The master tape was kept in private collections for years until resurfacing in 2007 on a game-show video presentation website, which presented the episode in full with warnings of mature content. Bloopers One time during Tom Kennedy's reign as host, before the day's Golden Medley, security guard Jeff Addis was entering the combination to the safe, but he couldn't open it. Kennedy asked him why, then told everyone that the security guard forgot the combination, and everyone (including Kennedy and Addis) broke out in laughter. Another time but during the Jim Lange years, two bloopers occurred in one episode & during the first round Melody Roulette. The first of which was when Jim announced the amount for the first tune; the amount landed on was $500, but Jim said "$500,000" (confusing it with $100,000). Jim acknowledged the mistake at the start of Tune Topics. Later in that same round, contestant Annie Erickson just correctly named the tune which was "Please Help Me I'm Falling", when as luck would have it, she actually fell down. Her opponent was former Face the Music contestant and future $100,000 winner Michael Lagmay. Memorable Contestants *In 1957 juvenile actor Eddie Hodges and Marine Corps pilot John Glenn teamed up to win $25,000 in the Golden Medley Marathon. Hodges went on to appear in "The Music Man," while Glenn became even more famous as an astronaut and senator from Ohio. *Another memorable contestant from the DeWitt era was teenage singer Leslie Uggams, later a regular on Sing Along With Mitch. She also had her own short-lived variety show on CBS in 1969. *One of the first $100,000 winners was the charismatic Tommy Simmons, an older gentleman who usually wore a glittering gold suit coat when he competed. He also appeared on Name That Tune's "sister" show, Face the Music, as well as Match Game '76. *Lange-era contestant Alfred Bogdalioff was noted for heckling female opponent Diana Davis (another former Face the Music contestant, then known as Diana Edelman) during the game. This was most obvious during Bid-A-Note, when he said sarcastic things like "Oooooh... I'm SHAKING!" and "I'm REALLY impressed!" (in response to an opening bid). He also used goofy (and at least one potentially offensive) hand gestures towards Davis. Bogdalioff beat Davis 3-2 in Bid-A-Note and won the game, but failed to win the Golden Medley, naming six of the seven tunes before the 30 seconds ran out. *Another Lange-era contestant Annie Erickson correctly named the tune "Please Help Me, I'm Falling" during Melody Roulette - seconds before she fell down herself (as mentioned earlier). *Al Lowe, creator of the Leisure Suit Larry series of computer games, appeared as a contestant. *Still another Lange-era contestant Hap Trout's Golden Medley win is notable since he got two of the tunes correct after initially passing on them, only to then name them before the next respective tunes were played. *Another Lange-era $100,000 winner (and yet another Face the Music alumnus), Michael Lagmay, set a record during the Golden Medley Showdown-- he answered 16 tunes correctly over opponent Hap Trout's four. Also notable was that the scoreboard on Michael's podium fouled up a bit when he got ten tunes correct, for reasons unknown. *A contestant from the Kennedy version appeared on the show before having her fame, Kathie Lee Gifford, became famous as the "La-La Lady". Name That Video There was a short-lived variation on Name That Tune that aired on VH-1 called Name That Video hosted by Karyn Bryant, it aired in 2001. Foreign versions A British version of the show emerged originally in 1956. Marion Ryan was the singer in the popular musical quiz "Spot The Tune"Spot the Tune at the UK Game Shows website, on Granada Television for 7 years, with a total of 209 half-hour programmes. Several star hosts including disc-jockey Pete Murray, the Canadian pop singer Jackie Rae, and the comedians Ken Platt and Ted Ray. The big band in support was that of Peter Knight and his Orchestra. It was revived later as "Name That Tune" on ITV originally as a slot on the popular entertainment series London Night Out but because the game was so popular, producers Thames Television decided to turn Name That Tune into a half hour weekly series that started in 1983, with Tom O'Connor as the host. Lionel Blair took over for O'Connor later on until the series was dropped from the ITV schedules in 1988. Maggie Moon sang the songs that contestants had to guess while the pianist whose hands were a regular feature was Ronnie Price. Nick Jackson served as the announcer. In 1997 the series was revived on Five with Jools Holland as the host. On Saturday, 5 May 2007, the show was revived briefly for Vernon Kay's Gameshow Marathon on ITV. Peter Dickson was the announcer. In Germany, a daily version called Hast du Töne? aired on VOX from 1999 to 2001. Matthias Opdenhövel was the host. Gameplay was somewhat different from the US version, but the final round was the same as the Golden Medley. In Russia, the daily version called Ugadai melodiu was presented on Pervy kanal from 1995 to 1999 and was hosted by Valdis Pelsh. The version was presented like the German version. Later the Show was presented as Ugadaika, by Pelsh also, but it wasn't so successful like the first version. Show is come back from 2003 to 2005 with new studio and new values of tunes. In 2013 show is come back with new studio and celebrities as a contestants. In Brazil, Qual é a Musica has been a hit on SBT for the past two decades. It is hosted by Silvio Santos. The show is currently placed on hiatus pending cancellation. In Italy, Il Musichiere aired on then named "Programma Nazionale" from 1957 to 1960 on Saturday. The series was suspended after host Mario Riva's death due to an accident on stage. From 1997 to 2004 it was broadcast on Italia 1 Sarabanda, a TV show similar to Il Musichiere. Versions also aired in Australia, Belgium, Canada, France, Ukraine, Poland, and Spain. Recently, Romania and Hungary launched versions of the show. Other countries to get versions include Morocco, Portugal, Slovakia, and Turkey. Episode status The 1950s version was likely destroyed, given network practices. The March 10, 1955 episode (with Bill Cullen) and a highlight episode from 1958 or 1959 are known to exist; episodes from 1954, 1956, and 1957 are held by the Paley Center for MediaPaley Center for Media: Currently Existing 50s Episodes. The status of the 1970s Richard Hayes, Dennis James, and Tom Kennedy episodes is unknown. It is unclear whether the local station that aired Hayes' version kept their tapes, but the James and Kennedy versions were likely destroyed given NBC's practices that continued into 1980. A clip from a James episode was used in a 1988 "Game Show Hosts Special" episode of FOX's The Late Show. The Tom Kennedy 1974-1981 episodes exist, with at least the syndicated tapes in the hands of executive producer Ralph Edwards;All in the Game: The "Lost" Episodes - The Game Show Convention Center August 16, 1999 this presumably includes the "self-parody" episode described above, but this cannot be confirmed. The Jim Lange version is intact and was rerun on USA Network (including the pilots) from January 2, 1989 to September 13, 1991, as well as The Family Channel (now called Freeform) from June 7, 1993 to March 29, 1996. Rating Revivals/appearances in other media * According to an ad in Broadcasting Magazine, Television Program Enterprises (TPE) bought the rights to Name That Tune, and supposedly renewed the show for a second season, but that plan fell through later. * A revival was planned in 1990 set up by Orion Entertainment. It did not sell to many stations and was attempted again in late 1990 as a midseason replacement hosted by Peter Allen and syndicated by Sandy Frank Entertainment, but that also did not come to fruition (though its format was later reused for the 1994 CD-I game hosted by Bob Goen). * A 1997 episode of the CBS sitcom Cybill, appropriately titled "Name That Tune", featured the title character Cybill Sheridan played by Cybill Shepherd becoming the vocalist on a new version of the show; Tom Kennedy guest-starred as himself. * In late 2001, following his success producing the US version of Weakest Link, Phil Gurin of The Gurin Co. acquired the US rights to Name That Tune, intending to revive the show. The new version produced by Gurin never made it to the air, and the rights returned to Sandy Frank Entertainment. * In 2002 the game was played on an episode of The Today Show in which Tom Kennedy dropped by, as part of their Game Show Legends Week; it pitted Katie Couric and Ann Curry against Matt Lauer and Al Roker. *In 2006, it was announced that CBSCBS, Donny Osmond Re-Name That Tunewas developing a new primetime version of the show, with Donny Osmond as host. The pilot included a new bonus round called the "million dollar minute", in which contestants would try to earn a grand prize of a million dollars by naming 15 songs in sixty seconds. The pilot was taped in December 2006. According to Variety, CBS decided against airing the show and relinquished the rights in late 2007. *In 2007, it was announced that MTVName That Tune Making A Comeback On MTVwould do a revival of Name that Tune for MTV, VH1 and CMT and were expected to debut during the first half of 2008, however, plans for it were scrapped later on. *In 2011, a live-stage version of Name That Tune as Name That Tune Live!"Name That Tune" Marks Its Return With Live Game Show at Imperial Palace Hotel & Casino in Las Vegashosted by Chris Philips and Marley Taylor appeared at a Las Vegas casino and hotel called The Imperial Palace. However, after its brief stint'Name That Tune' fades out at Imperial Palaceit was closed in 2012. Name_That_Tune_Live_Logo.jpg *In 2012, it was announced that FremantleMedia has secured the rights to Name That Tune. According to Vulture.com[http://www.vulture.com/2012/03/name-that-tune-gets-rebooted.html Name That Tune Gets Rebooted], "Fremantle's goal is to reboot the guess-the-song show for a new generation, and if it does so, it will accomplish something that's eluded numerous producers and networks over the last decades, including MTV Networks". However, as of now, no new reboot of the show has been made as of yet. *In 2017, it was announced via Deadline Hollywood'Name That Tune' Revival In Works at CBSthat CBS (the network that once rejected the Donny Osmond revival in 2006) has order a pilot for a new version of Name That Tune developed by Ralph Rubenstein and Noah Rubenstein of Prestige Entertainment Group, which owns the rights to the title. The two executives produce with veteran reality showrunner David Hurwitz and reality agent-turned-producer/manager John Ferriter of The Alernative. CastingCBS Show "Name That Tune" Seeking Contestantsis slated to begin shortly on the pilot, which is produced by CBS TV Studios. On March 21, 2018, it was announced (via Buzzerblog) that award-winning actress, director and producer Elizabeth BanksElizabeth Banks Hosts Name That Tune Pilot for CBSwould host the pilot. Additional Notes *Name That Tune featured many unusual buzzer sound effects throughout its run, especially in the Lange version. In the pilot episodes, the buzzers have a spacey "warbling" effect during the upfront game, then have a different effect (similar to an electronic telephone ring) during the Golden Medley. When the actual season began on Lange's version, they alternated between these effects and several versions of the "phaser" type sound used for most of this season (however, only one effect was used per episode). At about the same time the format for Melody Roulette was changed, the buzzer effects changed again slightly, but the difference is only noticeable to those listening for it. Also on the Lange version, there were three sets of two podiums each with different colors; during Melody Roulette, the scoreboards were red and the ring-in lights were pink, while Tune Topics had dark blue scoreboards and light blue ring-in lights. In Bid-a-Note, the scoreboards were brown, and the ring-in lights (only seen during the tie-breaker) were sort of pale blue, though earlier tapings had the scoreboards & ring-in lights dark and light yellow, respectively. *When a contestant lost the Golden Medley in the Lange version, some of the lights on the show's large logo between the main stage and the orchestra remained steady while the credits rolled; a bonus win resulted in a full flashing "animation" of the logo. *A $100,000 win in the Kennedy version resulted in every kind of siren imaginable going off and the set lights flashing wildly. In the Lange version, there were no sound effects; however, strobe lights would go off, followed by streamers descending in a curtain from the frame of the show's logo, and finally enough confetti and multi-colored balloons being released from various spots in the ceiling to nearly smother the host, contestants, and audience. In addition, the new Pontiac Fiero would roll in, sometimes with a second "avalanche" of the stuff mentioned above. Additional Pages Name That Tune/Merchandise Name That Tune/Catchphrases Name That Tune/Gallery Name That Tune/Video Gallery References External links *A description of the game *The Tom Kennedy Name That Tune Page @ Game Show Utopia *[http://www.ukgameshows.com/index.php/Name_That_Tune Name That Tune] at UKGameshows.com *The Official Website of Steve March Tormé (Kathie Lee's Replacement) *Musipedia: The Open Music Encyclopedia uses Melodyhound technology to "name that tune" *List of Music Information Retrieval Systems (MIR systems) sites and applications that can find, identify, recognize, and name tunes *NameMyTune.com a website that allows you to guess the names of songs, or to find the name of a song by singing into your microphone and allowing others to guess the name. *More Info on the NTT arcade game. *TGSCC article "The Lost Episodes" *Josh Rebich's Name That Tune Rule Sheets (deadlink) *Official Website for the live stage version of Name That Tune YouTube Videos *Name That Tune Sizzle Reel' Category:Music Category:Radio Category:NBC shows Category:CBS shows Category:Syndicated shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Ralph Edwards Productions Category:Long-Running Category:Revivals Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:1952 premieres Category:1953 premieres Category:1953 endings Category:1954 premieres Category:1954 endings Category:1955 premieres Category:1955 endings Category:1959 endings Category:1971 premieres Category:1971 endings Category:1974 premieres Category:1975 endings Category:1977 premieres Category:1977 endings Category:1981 endings Category:1984 premieres Category:1985 endings